


Avengers: Warriors of the Elements

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Frontier, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fighting, Fusion Spirits, Multi, Sacrifice, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since their journey into the digital world. It's also been 10 years since Kouichi mysteriously disappeared. With alarming signs in the states that includes a familiar black lion, Kouji and the rest of the chosen children join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers to bring back the warrior of darkness and to take down a godly foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on fanfiction.net, so, most of it is on there still.

"Takuya..." Izumi rolled her eyes angrily at her boyfriend. She sat on his chest, pissed off that he made a joke about her breasts. The 21 year old was getting annoyed by the jokes as she swiftly kicked him between the legs.

"Ow! Okay, Izumi!" He sat up, sending Izumi to the floor. He rubbed his brown hair a bit, "I swear... Ever since it happe-..."

"Don't you dare say that! You know how bad Kouji felt after that!"

"Well, we all know it happened!" The two began arguing before Tomoki, now officially an adult, got between the two.

"You guys! Look on the news!" Tomoki turned on the TV and all three stared in shock as they watched. IronMan was fighting what appeared to be...

KaiserLeomon.

"K-k-k-k-kouichi?"

"I-i-i-is..."

"Alive. Yes." All three turned to see Junpei and Kouji. Ever since Kouichi had disappeared, Kouji had undergone a goth look and pretty much, the light that once shined greatly was dull from depression.

"And, Kouji wants you guys to come to America with us." Izumi blinked and looked at Takuya and Tomoki. The two nodded.

"Well, it's settled. Come on. We need to find where S.H.I.E.L.D. is."

"Wait, Kouji..." Takuya grabbed his shoulder, spinning Kouji around, "Are you really willing to join them? It could cause you and Kouichi to fight again."

"Damnit, Takuya! I rather fight Kouichi again instead of losing him! As for joining them... Junpei, show them what we found!" Junpei nodded and brought out five devices. Everyone remembered them and stared.

"H-how did you get those, Kouji?" exclaimed Izumi.

"Ofanimon gave them to me when she discovered what happened to Kouichi. She said the person who corrupted him... Is twice as strong as Lucemon."

"Well, whoever it is, we'll kick their royal ass for corrupting him again." said Takuya. Junpei nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go!" Kouji smiled and the five approached the airport, ready to come to America.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KaiserLeomon growled as the Hulk rushed at him, "Schwarz Donner!" As he began his attack, Loki formed a barrier behind him when IronMan thought of attacking him from behind. The lion grinned evilly, before jumping up and attacking the Hulk. He was determined to kill before he groaned, jumping off. He transformed back into a blue haired boy and held his head.

"You can't be serious! The 'Black Lion Beast of New York' is an 11 year old boy?" Captain America held his shield close as Loki threw an attack at him.

"We'll be back, Avengers." He grabbed the boy's arm and disappeared just before the Hulk could grab them.

"Damnit!" Tony's mask moved up and looked at the other Avengers, "How the heck did he manage to turn a little kid evil!" Soon, he turned to see the chosen children walk forward, "How did he suddenly grow?"

"Wow, a real life super hero~!" squealed Izumi. Takuya glared at the man, his eye visibly twitching.

"Grow?" Kouji blinked and stared in realizing. His face returned to normal as he approached the Avengers, showing them a photo of him and Kouichi, "Is this who you think I am?" He pointed at Kouichi's face and they nodded, "Then, he's been here!' He turned, "You guys, Kouichi's here and alive!" They began to cheer happily until they were interrupted.

"Not here." said Thor.

"What do you mean, not here?"

"Your brother is not in this world. My brother kidnapped him and turned him evil." Kouji stared in shock and fell to the ground, visible tears forming.

"Damnit... I lost him again..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kouichi's eyes shot open as Loki used his staff to heal his headache, "Again... It's happened everytime I've tried to remember the past..."

"Well, you shouldn't do it anymore. You cannot be concerned with your past, all that matters is your future."

"Thanks, Lord Loki."

"Anyway, we have a new enemy." Loki pulled up a picture of the chosen children, "They want to ruin my powers. I want you to kill them all. Especially HIM." He pointed at Kouji. Kouichi's eyes temporarily turned his normal blue, filling with tears and he was about to nod no before Loki pressed his staff to his head, his eyes turning a bright blue and he nodded.

"Yes, Lord Loki. He will die first."

Loki grinned evilly, "Good, my servant. Now, rest, we have a big battle tomorrow." He had single-handingly broke up two brothers' friendship and successfully killed one. He left the room.

Kouichi curled up, his eyes turning a mixture between his normal deep blue and the bright blue. He teared up, "I can't do this... Not to someone so similar..." He cried himself to sleep.


	2. Attacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the chosen children traveled to America, they see the avengers fighting KaiserLeomon and Loki, in which Kouichi faints from a headache. When they confront the avengers, they discover Kouichi has been evil ever since he disappeared and Kouji collapses, crying. Will Kouji be able to save his twin brother and what does Loki have in plan with the warrior of darkness anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like chapter one and two.

Kouichi struggled in his sleep. It felt like someone was suffocating him. All because of this same, reoccurring dream.

_Kouichi was walking around in his current age, 11. He was alone, ditched by his friends and even his own twin, which Kouichi never knew. Then, he turned when he saw a blue light coming from a scepter. "So, you're the prince of the dark huh?" A man grabbed his neck, choking the boy, "A bit small for a prince, even a human prince. Perhaps you're still a child?" He was placed down and Kouichi began to take deep breaths. The man walked forward, covered in a beautiful green outfit. "I am Loki, god of mischief. You are Kimura Kouichi, correct?" Kouichi rubbed his neck and watched him. Who was this guy? "Answer me, mortal!" The booming voice startled him, nodding to Loki, who produced a grin when he did. He ordered him to stand up and pressed the staff to his chest. Kouichi gasped and his eyes turned a bright blue, "From now on, Kouichi, you are my loyal servant. The guard of the god of mischief." He took the boy's arm, pulling him away from his living world._

Kouichi awoke with a start, discovering he was much taller and older. His hair reached the end of his back and he looked at a mirror. One eye was bright blue, while the other was normal. A woman appeared in the mirror, an angel. She looked at him, "Kimura Kouichi... Remember your past... Remember before HE took over... Remember your friends... Remember your mother... Remember... Kouji..." The last word caused Kouichi to scream, holding his head. Tears dripped down his face.

No one would help him get through the pain...

* * *

Fury looked at Steve, pissed off, "Damnit! Did you not ask what he knows of the enemy?"

"Fury, listen, Kouji has been going through some rough times." said Steve. Takuya watched the two discuss Kouji's relationship to Kouichi. He walked over.

"I'll be glad to answer, Fury, Steve-sensei?" Steve looked at Takuya, surprised he called him teacher.

"Well, tell us, Mr. Kanbara."

Takuya took a deep breath, "Our enemy... is his older twin." Tony, who was walking by, heard that and laughed.

"There's a problem with that. Your friend is 21, that boy is 11."

"That's the problem! It is him. But, for some reason, he hasn't grown since he disappeare-?"

Fury interrupted Takuya, "Disappeared, as in how?"

"He just disappeared in some green smoke. We thought he was dead until we saw you guys fighting him." Steve and Tony looked at the other, just confirming that he did say disappeared.

"Well, that's just great! We're fighting a super-powered boy, who Loki corrupted!" Fury was not happy.

"Actually, all of us have powers." said Takuya and all three turned to him, shocked, "Kouji's the warrior of light, Izumi's the warrior of wind, Tomoki's the warrior of ice, Junpei's the warrior of thunder and I'm the warrior of fire."

"Well, at least now we can fight element with elementS." said Tony, only to get stared at all three, "What?"

"Big problem with that, Stark. One, Kouji had to fight Kouichi before. Two, he did not like it. Three, BIG chance he'll refuse to fight him." Takuya raised a very valid point with that, "And, besides, for all we know..." The ship began rocking and most of them fell down.

"Okay, want to explain that!"

"That... was Velgemon." Surely enough, the evil beast spirit was attacking the ship with Loki grinning evilly on his head.

Takuya growled, "Stand back." He backed up and grabbed his D-Scanner, "Execute Fusion Evolution!" Soon, the others stared in shock as Aldamon replaced Takuya. Aldamon flew up, out of the ship, "Kouichi! I came here to defeat you." Velgemon simply roared and flew higher as Aldamon followed. Thor, Bruce and Kouji ran towards them. Thor looked up to see Velgemon.

"How did my brother bring Hraesvelgr to his side!"

"That's not him! That's Kouichi!"

" _Master of Darkness_!" Velgemon shot the beam at Aldamon, hitting him right on and knocking him to the ground. He slowly dove down at the people on the ship, Loki laughing evilly.

"KOUICHI!" cried Kouji. He held out his D-Scanner and a bright light engulfed everyone, keeping them safe as Velgemon screamed in pain.

"What are you doing, you giant bird!" Loki stomped hard on his head, getting close to falling off. Velgemon continued to scream.

_"Kouichi..." Ofanimon stood infront of him, "You were corrupted..."_

_Kouichi looked at Ofanimon, "W-who are you?"_

_"I am your guardian angel... Kouichi... You have a brother... He will save you... But... for the moment..."_

Kouichi awoke from the dream, sealed in glass. He watched everyone glare at him. He glared back, his eyes flashing to a completely bright blue. "You put one crack in the glass and you'll go falling."

"Good. That way, I can find my brother Loki killed!" The words he said shocked everyone, knowing fully well Kouji was alive.

But, was Kouichi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kouichi captured, will Kouji help him remember? Or, is he in trouble now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than others, just to warn you.

Kouji stood watch over Kouichi, perplexed. Why didn't Kouichi respond to him? "Kouichi..." he walked to the glass and watched as Kouixhi furiously hit the glass.

"Damnit! Let me the hell out! I want revenge on the mortals who killed my brother!" Kouji looked at him hurt.

"Kouichi... It's me, Kouji. Your twin..." Kouji blinked when Kouichi grinned sadistically and backed away.

"I knew that. But, say that to Duskmon." Kouji turned and groaned when he was thrown against the glass by Duskmon. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched 'Kouichi' change into Loki, who still grinned sadistically. Duskmon transformed back into Kouichi and released Loki. "And, I thought Kouji would perhaps... be smarter than his brother?" Loki grabbed his staff and smirked, watching the two, "Now, servant, find the nearest escape root and I'll deal with him." Kouichi nodded and slid through the air vents, searching. Loki turned and grabbed Kouji's neck, lifting him up, "You really know how to piss me off!" He slammed Kouji's head into the glass, before putting him on his back. He ventured through, remaining invisibly and smirked when he heard people ran out in all directions. Looks like Velgmon had caused a mighty distraction. He walked on top of the building and waved Velgmon down, jumping onto his back. When the Avengers knew what hit them, Loki knew, he'd have both darkness and light on his side.

* * *

_"Hush now, sweet angel... Wake up one day~... and, be your normal self~..."_

_That voice... Kouichi looked around in his dream and saw a woman dressed in white. He approached her and she smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you returned, Kouichi."_

_"Who are you! Why have you been invading my dreams since I first became loyal to Loki!" barked Kouichi. The woman smiled softly at him, shocking the boy when she showed she was not afraid. She got up and walked towards Kouichi. smiling sweetly._

_"You don't remember your own mother, Kouichi? That is very sad." When she was closer, Kouichi saw she was very frail and looked like she was dying. "I have been searching for you for ten years. Finally, I found you, in your dream and in my own dream." She hugged him and for some reason, despite not knowing her, he couldn't bear to let her go. He hugged her back, blinked. "Do you remember now, Kouichi? Do you remember your father? Do you remember your friends? Do you remember Kouji?"_ _Kouichi let go of her, staring._

_He growled angrily, "Who the fuck is Kouji! And, why is it every time I hear that name, I feel a horrible pain!"_

_"You don't even remember your own twin? He saved you, you know that. Not from Loki... But, from yourself. Now, he needs you as Loki wishes to kill him. Save your brother, Kouichi."_

Kouichi awoke with a start, staring at the wall. What was she talking about? He stared when his D-Scanner floated to him and a voice came out of it. _"Kouichi, I am very disappointed in you."_ One of his transformations, Loewemon, was speaking to him.  _"You let darkness take over. Even Duskmon and Velgmon don't like this side of you. We want to take the spirits from you."_ Soon, Kouichi groaned and held his chest as he watched the four statue-like spirits were ripped from his soul and came into the D-Scanner.  _"When we believe you are good again, Kouichi, we'll return. You not only have to prove it to us, but to yourself."_ He looked around, his eyes changing completely to deep blue. He remembered now. Loki had kidnapped him just after leaving the hospital. He had used a spell to take control of his mind and corrupted him. When his four spirits came to save him, Loki had cast a spell to seal them into the D-Scanner. They were forced to transform as Kouichi and even the corrupted spirits did not like it. Loki had used a spell to make him think Kouji was dead. Kouji...

Kouji! Kouichi stared in realization. Loki still had him. He ventured out quickly, searching for his twin. He didn't care if he didn't get his spirits back, because, at this moment... He didn't need his powers to get Kouji back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far.


End file.
